In the field of devices which include a support wafer, an integrated circuit chip mounted on the support wafer, and a chip encapsulation block, which are commonly referred to as electronic packages, there is a difficulty in removing the heat produced by the chips.
In order to attempt to resolve this difficulty, a variety of conventional approaches have been tried.
One approach involves adhesively bonding an external metal plate onto the chip, with this metal plate optionally including fins which are spaced apart so as to form a radiator for dissipating the heat produced by the chip.
Another approach includes placing the chip against the casing of a device, for example a mobile telephone, with the casing being used to diffuse the heat produced by the chip.
These conventional approaches, however, may not provide the desired degree of heat dissipation. Therefore, further development is desired.